MetalGarurumon
Group: Android - Level: Mega - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Metal Wolf Claw, Metal Wolf Snout, Ice Wolf Bite, Giga Missile MetalGarurumon is the Mega stage of Gabumon, the Digimon partner of Matt of the DigiDestined. He is capable of flight, and is out-fitted with missile launchers in his legs. Just about every orifice on MetalGarurumon's body is a weapon, from his mouth, to his eyes, to his back, to his snout - when he uses his Ice Wolf Bite attack, he fires them all at once. He can project a beam of freezing energy from his mouth - his Metal Wolf Claw attack - and from his snout - his Metal Wolf Snout technique. He can fire his Giga Missile from his stomach. When Myotismon regenerated himself as VenomMyotismon, none of the DigiDestined's Digimon were powerful enough to stop him. In accordance with an ancient prophecy unearthed by Gennai, Matt and Tai allowed themselves to be struck with arrows of Hope and Light from Angemon and Angewomon, which gave Gabumon and Agumon the power to Warp-Digivolve into their Mega forms of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. With help from the power of the kids' Crests, they destroyed VenomMyotismon. When the kids returned to the DigiWorld to battle the Dark Masters, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon appeared to battle Piedmon for the first time. After that initial confrontation, Matt began to grow steadily further from his team-mates, seeing himself as useless. His short temper and rudeness to his friends stopped his Crest from glowing, preventing Gabumon from Digivolving. When Matt was duped by Cherrymon into fighting Tai, Gabumon promised to stand by him no matter what, causing the Crest's glow to return, and allowing him to become MetalGarurumon again. MetalGarurumon then challenged WarGreymon to battle, to prove his loyalty to Matt. The two Megas fought briefly, but the battle was interrupted by a mysterious entity from the DigiWorld's past. Matt left the team thereafter, but he and MetalGarurumon returned very briefly to destroy Puppetmon. Matt went his own way then, until Joe found him. They were then found by Sora and T.K., and brought to the site of Tai's battle with Piedmon, where Gabumon Warp-Digivolved again, and MetalGarurumon joined WarGreymon in battle against Piedmon. However, they were quickly turned into key chains by the villain's magic, but restored by MagnaAngemon's MagnaAntidote technique. Then, during the battle with Piedmon's Vilemon horde, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon knocked him through MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, finishing him off. MetalGarurumon then participated in the final two battle with Apocalymon, and helped the save the DigiWorld. In March 2000, when Diaboromon menaced the Internet, MetalGarurumon again joined with WarGreymon in battling the enemy. However, Diaboromon proved to powerful for them - but when the energy from thousands of e-mails sent by children watching the battle on their computers re-energised them, they actually fused into one, new, more powerful Digimon - Omnimon! With thirty seconds to go, Izzy rerouted the kids’ e-mails, using them to slow Diaboromon down, and then, Omnimon impaled him through the head, destroying him and terminating the nuclear launch he and planned. In May 2000, Gabumon lost his ability to Digivolve to either Ultimate or Mega, when Matt and the other DigiDestined gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. He temporarily regained it four years later, and Digivolved to WereGarurumon using it, but had to give it up again, along with the other seven original Digimon, to power up Imperialdramon. Agumon gained more power from Azulongmon, enabling him to become WarGreymon again, but Gabumon did not, leaving him unable to become MetalGarurumon. It is apparent that the Digimon's power to restore to Ultimate and beyond was eventually restored, as three months later, Gabumon was able to merge with Agumon into Omnimon to battle Diaboromon again. He did not become MetalGarurumon directly, but it seems likely that he would now be able to. MetalGarurumon first appears in "Prophecy." His voice is supplied by Kirk Thornton. Name: From the word "metal" and the Japanese word "garuru," being the sound of a growl. Category:Character infobox templates